Plushrump Mountain
by Cynnominstarr
Summary: "You know I ain't queer," Dirk sputtered, still breathless "Me either,"


Plushrump Mountain

Dirk awoke before he opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming into the tent and the crisp morning air made the hairs on his arms stand on end. His body ached only slightly now as he had been accustomed to working long hours in the mountains. Sighing heavily, he worked his way up to a sitting position. Dirk shivered. H realized soon that he had taken his shirt off last night in the futile expectation that tonight would be warm as it had been so many nights ago. It had been a long time since the warm September nights when they had started this job.

Slowly and painstakingly, Dirk made his way out of the small makeshift tent and entered the campsite. This was one of many they had set up along the course of their job, but Dirk swore this had to be the best. A stream nearby was babbling to itself and birds had begun cawing. Slightly further on, the tallest of the mountains in the range stood ominously and towered over them. Inside the campsite itself, Jake slept soundly, hat and glasses above his head, boots still on. As much as he tried to deny it, Dirk couldn't help the thought that kept popping in his head- Jake looks fucking cute when he sleeps. His lips were slightly parted and his black hair was a tangled mess on his forehead. Fucking adorable.

Dirk began to start the fire and at the sound of this, Jake began to stir. He sighed and rifled through his hair blinking before blindly fumbling for his glasses. He yawned and pulled his wool blanket closer to himself, shivering.

"Mornin, Strider," He said with a familiar twang.

"Mornin, Jake. How'd you sleep?" Dirk said.

"Like a fucking rock. Bit cold though" At this he shivered slightly and began to warm himself by the fire.

"Welp I gotta leave. Sheep need tendin to"

"You ain't had breakfast yet" He seemed genuinely concerned

"I don't care. Not hungry much" Dirk passed it off with a shrug. It was becoming unbearable to be with him mow. They were getting too close for comfort and Dirk needed some distance.

That day was like any other. Dirk did his work diligently and Jake held down the camp. Jake kept the fire blazing all day and rarely moved from it except for once when he bathed in the stream. Dirk had never told Jake this, but it had become a secret pastime of his to watch him bathe. He noticed that the only thing he kept on was his boot when he wandered into the stream. Dirks eyes poured over every inch of Jake's finely taken care of muscles which seemed to ripple over every part of him. He still had tanlines from working on his parent's farm and they were incredibly noticeable. The one from his shorts highlighted his upper legs and made it impossible for Dirk to look away. It was nightfall now and had gotten cold once again.

"Beans again. Sorry Strider," Jake broke Dirk's concentration and startled him.

"Oh hell. Ain't we got anything else to eat?"

"Nah I wish," He gave a half smile which had always cheered Dirk up.

The rest of dinner Dirk was silent. Jake talked incessantly about his family back home and the Rodeo rarely stopping for breath. He eventually stopped and instead chose to gaze into the crackling fire. He shivered slightly and involuntarily. Dirk could tell he was freezing even if he didn't show it. Dirk subtly moved closer so that their arms were touching. It felt comfortable, too comfortable to be two guys sharing an intimate moment by the fire. He could get use to this. Suddenly, Jake started to get a bit restless. Dirk's stomach sank, he was obviously uncomfortable. This wasn't going to work.

"I guess I better hit the hay," Dirk said quickly, stumbling over his words.

"Yup I guess so. Night Strider," He stood up, took his hat off and lay down in a makeshift pile of blankets a few feet away. Dirk got up and made his way to the tent. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly and placed it in a pile. Next he kicked off his boots and lay down.

It had only been a few minutes when he heard a rustling outside the tent. The fabric parted and Jake crawled in. Dirk was slightly startled, but when he realized it was Jake, he relaxed.

"Hey," said the familiar voice.

"Hey," Dirk returned

"Bit cold outside. Mind if I come in?"

Jake was barely in the tent when his mouth was assaulted by Dirk. Eagerly, Dirk pressed his lips with urgent motions, biting at Jake's tender lips. Jake positioned himself on top of Dirk and grabbed onto Dirk's sandy blonde hair underneath his hat. Gripping tightly around him, Dirk lowered Jake closer to himself so that the two were directly laying on eachother. Dirk didn't break away from his lips for a second. The two effortlessly remained lcoked in this position for several moments passionately and silently communicating what they had wished to happen for since the job had begun. Slowly, Dirk made his way to the buttons of Jake's green and black plaid shirt and removed his lips from Jakes to bite his neck tenderly. Jake moaned sofly with every bite and kiss to his neck. He shrugged off his shirt and threw it aside. Though the light was dim, Dirk could still make out the hard muscles that covered his body so beautifully. He further memorized Jake's abs by touch with first the tips of his fingers and then tip of his tongue, tasting the earthy dirt on his chest. Jake squirmed, eager to please Dirk. He began to unfasten Dirk's belt and unzip his pants. He managed to pull Dirk's pants down half way before Dirk was pulling him in for another kiss. Jake tore away and slid himself down to Dirk's thighs. In the heat of passion, he had already developed a throbbing erection. Jake placed his mouth over it and began to suck gently at first and then more urgently and he gained experience. Dirk grunted and began to breath in short gasps. Jake had never done this before, but the sounds of pleasure escaping Dirk's mouth told him that he'd done something correct. His breath quickened and his body began to spasm. Warmth flooded into Jake's mouth which he swallowed with much satisfaction. Dirk moaned as if he and Jake were the only people in the entire world. His mind became a blur of pleasure and confusion. He took several deep breaths to clam himself, but to no avail.

"You know I ain't queer" Dirk sputtered, still breathless.

"Me neither,"

Dirk moved to face Jake once more. In the dark he could barely make out his usually iridescent green eyes behind his glasses, but tonight, they remained black as everything in the tent. They paused for a moment, both breathing heavily. As if their minds were connected once more, they resumed the pace at which they had started and their lips met once more. Jake left his mouth open to be explored by Dirk's adventurous tongue. Both were on their knees, facing one another, their heads barely touching the top of the tent. As if some silent signal had been sent, Dirk released Jake's mouth and took position behind while simultaneously Jake leaned out in front.

The air was heavy and head radiated off the two in the cramped tent. In no time it seemed, Dirk had become hard again and began coating his fingers with saliva. He inserted two fingers into Jake's hole which caused him to shudder and whine pleasurably. He had obviously never been fucked by a man before and need the necessary lubrication steps. Not that it mattered none. He would simply be gentler. He easily stretched Jake's hole and thrusted into him. Jake began to whimper softly.

"You alright?" Dirk whispered close to his ear, nibbling as he awaited the answer.

"Yeah. Don't stop," Jake gasped, his breathing labored.

With this vindication, Dirk's thrusts quickened as he grabbed Jake from the front. He timed his thrusts with the pumping motions he made down Jake's shaft. Jake moaned near ecstasy. He could feel the pressure building up inside himself and both were at the moment of release. Both moaned, Dirk looking at Jake's face to see the wonderful expression it held. Dirk sighed with true happiness and pulled out of Jake who had collapsed under him. Dirk placed himself beside Jake and turned on his side to face him. He planted a soft kiss on Jake's forehead and smoothed his messy hair. He was breathing much more softly now, already taken by sleep. Dirk drew closer and held him tightly in his arms, never wishing to let go. He watched Jake sleep until early dawn and then dozed late into the morning. He wasn't queer alright, but he simply couldn't let go.


End file.
